Have you told him yet?
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: Oikawa has been acting strange lately, avoiding even. He hasn't even told his best friend what is going on with him. It turns out that he's in love, but is he being honest with his true feelings? [Oikawa x Iwaizumi] Warning for hints of sex, and Oikawa in general.


**My frist Haikyuu fic, I'm super nervous! I hope it's any good, it's so hard to get the characters right!**  
 **I love the anime, but I don't really ship anything, I like friendships more to be honest. But these two hold a special place in my heart.**

 **There's an OC involved, but the main pairing is Oikawa/Iwaizumi.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language. I lost count of the amount of times I accidentaly typed "Oikawai", but that name would suit him!**

 **Rated T for hints of sex, and Oikawa.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lately it seems that the ace setter from Aobajōsai High's is rather absent during their practice. He is psychically present, but his mind seems to be wandering somewhere else. Rumour has it that he has a serious girlfriend now. That could explain his strange behaviour lately, and why he's so distracted. Sometimes he even misses some of his services. Due to knowing him for so long, Iwaizumi is one of the few who is able to tell when Oikawa is genuinely happy and not faking it for the show, and is able to tolerate his nonsense for the most part. Though Iwaizumi often teases or insults Oikawa, they work together brilliantly on the court and are completely in sync. Iwaizumi is often the one to keep Oikawa in check and drag him away from fangirls, much to the latter's dismay. Even though Iwaizumi often lashes out at Oikawa for his stupidity, he genuinely cares about him and his health. He would say that he knows their captain very well, but he doesn't recognise this behaviour, perhaps it is because he has never had a girlfriend before. If there is truly something going on, Oikawa would always come to him, so why not this time? Aren't they best friends? Why hasn't he told him about this yet?

* * *

"We have to stop doing this." Izumi sighs deeply as Oikawa crawls back beside her in the small bed and wraps his arms around her body. He buries his nose in her blonde hair to inhale her scent. It's sweet, like flowers. At least, he assumes, since that's written on her shampoo bottle in his shower cabin.

"I'm sorry; I promise I'll buy the condoms next time." Is his cheerful reply.

"That's not it, idiot!" She kicks back with her leg against his shin. The setter behind her moans painfully, but she's sure he's just exaggerating. "So mean," he complains. "your kicks are even harder than Iwa-chan's~"

"You have to tell him."

"I know." He mutters softly, his hands stroking over her bare abdomen. He obviously doesn't want to talk, at least, not about this subject.

"Do it tomorrow."

"No." His grumpy voice vibrates through her body. Maybe if he would kiss her she would finally stop talking. He doesn't want to think about this. It's much easier when he doesn't have to think. When they are together he is able to clear his thoughts, then there is no outside world. He then doesn't have to think about ways to tell him, which words he should use. He doesn't have to imagine what his reaction could be. Everything would change between them, and he is not ready for that yet. He doesn't want anything to change. Its fine the way it is. But it's not fine, he knows that. He has been trying for months to avoid his best friend, with great difficulty; it's pretty hard to avoid someone when you're on the same team.

"They'll notice sooner or later. You haven't even introduced me to your friends yet. Tell him."

"Hai, hai~" he breathes out through his nose. Two soft lips are kissing her neck. She understands it; they're done talking about this for now. She won't get anything else out of him today anyway. She turns around so she can face him. His brown eyes meet her blue ones. "Hey, Tooru?" She whispers softly as she moves a little closer to him. She is able to feel his warm breath on her bare skin, it tickles. "Shall we do it again?"

Finally a respond from him, he's not so grumpy anymore. But that's just for now; tomorrow this will start all over again. And he knows that too.

* * *

Oikawa has asked her to come over again.

 **Sender: Oikawa Tooru  
To: Izu-chan  
Subject: Re: Come over!** _ **  
[Don't worry, I got everything!**_ _ **～（ゝ。**_ _ **）**_ _ **]**_

Does he really have no sense of shame at all? Furthermore, doesn't he have something better to do? He's almost a professional volleyball player. It's the third time this week; she'll tell him later that he has to practise instead of spending time with her. Now that he and his best friend are barely talking, she has to do his job.

Once she steps inside Oikawa greets her in an unusual way. He drags his arm around her and draws her closer to him while dragging her out of the hall and leading her towards his room. In there she sees that Oikawa is not alone, there's a whole bunch of guys sitting cross-legged on the ground. Those must be his teammates; she recognises a few of them. Across the room she sees a guy with spiked-up hair and slightly thicker than normal eyebrows. He has a rather irked expression on his face. That must be Iwaizumi; the one Oikawa won't stop talking about. There is plenty of chips and liquor to organise a party for a complete orphanage. What is he up to?

"Everyoneee, listen up~" he calls out cheerfully, his arm still around Izumi's neck. "There's someone I'd like to introduce you to! This is my girlfriend!" To put his words in act he kisses her on the lips, in front of all of his friends. Ah, so that's his plan. The boys in the room cheer him on when they kiss, and Izumi quickly pushes the tall guy away from her.

She gets forced to sit between his legs, and his teammates ask her tons of questions. When did they meet? (On a family reunion, years ago). How long have they been dating? ( Uuh, a couple of months?) How serious is it between them? (Not sure...) Have they done it already? (What do you think; does Tooru look like someone who can restrain himself?) They laugh enthusiastically and punch their teammate's shoulder. He got himself a nice catch. May they borrow her once?

"Are you finally going to focus again during practice?" A guy with neatly kept light brown hair and swishy bangs asks.

"I'm sorry that I was so absent lately!" Oikawa claps his hands together and smiles apologetically. "I will be a good captain to all of you again from now on!"

"As if you were." For the first time this evening Oikawa's best friend said something. Almost immediately Oikawa falls in his playful role and acts as if he hurt him. "Did you hear that, Izu-chan? Iwa-chan is mean to me!"

The rest of the evening Izumi watches how Oikawa flits with Iwaizumi, trying desperately to get his attention. She is stunned, she has never seen him act like that before, he must really love him. They have known each other for years; she was always one of the girls who played with him. Back then he was already extremely popular, but she was not his type, and he is not hers. To flirtatious, a real player receiving lots of attention from girls. However, on a night that they were both a bit tipsy they ended up in bed together, and do it regularly since. As a way to release some tension, and because they are both too cowardly to confess their true feelings to their crushes.

Oikawa recently discovered that he has fallen for his best friend. The two have been playing volleyball together since childhood. They are extremely close, Iwaizumi being the one person who keeps Oikawa in line within the team. They have been through a lot together since junior high, and his best friend had always been there to look after him. Iwaizumi is also the one to discipline Oikawa on the team, usually with violent kicks and volleyballs to the head. But he appears to have a soft and caring side too, often telling him to not overwork himself and cheering him up. Whenever Oikawa feels threatened by someone else's talent, Iwaizumi would berate him and remind him of his own strength. He had always been aware of their special connection, but he never expected that his feelings would develop into something romantic. Therefore he tries to evade him now. He doesn't want anything to change between them, what if Iwaizumi does not feel the same? Then they will no longer be able to play volleyball together, or even worse, he would have to give up on their friendship. He doesn't want that to happen. Izumi might be a good distraction, but it does not stop his feelings for him. She's right, he has to tell him. Someday soon...

It's somewhere past midnight and everyone has left, with the exception of Iwaizumi. He remains a little longer to help him clean up the mess they made. Izumi leaves them alone with the excuse that she'll be cleaning the kitchen, so the both of them can start on the living together. She hears their muffled voices behind the door, and secretly listens to their conversation.

"So, this was what was bothering you?" Iwaizumi asks him after a long, awkward silence between the boys once they ran out of their casual chit-chat topics.

Oikawa collects the empty chips bags and stuffs it in a garbage bin. "What do you mean?"

"You were so distracted all the time. You didn't seem like yourself."

"Oh yes, that was it!" Oikawa tries to sound cheerful. He is trying to sound normal, but he seems to have forgotten how to act around Iwaizumi. "I'm so glad I told you all!"

"It's just a girlfriend. No big deal. It's not your first either."

"I know."

There's a heavy silence between them again, so they resume their work quietly. Where is the time that they were able to talk about everything? It perished when Oikawa started to have strong feelings for him. He hates this, he misses his best friend. After twenty minutes, which seemed like an eternity, the apartment was as well as tidy.

"Then I'll go."

"Yes."

Iwaizumi's hand rests on the doorknob. He seems to be hesitating. "Is everything back to normal again now? Will you act like your usual self during practice?" _Will you finally stop avoiding me?_

"Yes, of course! Everything will go back to normal! Till tomorrow, Iwa-chan!" He smiles and waves at him as he leaves, but his eyes are not smiling with him.

"Yea', see you tomorrow."

* * *

"You should have told him."

"I know."

"This is a bad idea."

"I know."

"We have to end this."

"I know."

"Tooru?"

"Izu-chan?"

"Don't stop now."

Her nails dig into his back, leaving red marks on his skin. His hands caress over her hair, and their lips meet in the dark. It is passionate, but filled with sadness at the same time. His thrusts are rough and uncontrolled. They're screwing the grief out of their bodies.

"You should really tell him now. I'm tired of listening to you crying out his name when you climax."

Oikawa chuckles, drawing invisible patterns on her bare skin with the tip of his finger. "I can't help it; your names are so similar."

She balls her hand into a fist, slapping him on top of his head. He makes a pouting expression. She laughs and lets him draw her against his warm body, but this was the last time. They must finally take action; they won't be able to hide it much longer. It will only make them unhappy.

* * *

 **Sender: Izumi  
To: Oikawa Tooru  
Subject: I need to see you  
** _ **[Meet me in ten minutes at the bridge.]**_

 **Sender: Oikawa Tooru  
To: Izu-chan  
Subject: Re: I need to see you  
** _ **[Kyaaa~~ Izu-chan, so needy!**_ _ **('**_ _ **人**_ _ **)]**_

Oikawa puts his mobile in his bag and says goodbye to his teammates. He has to meet with his girlfriend, was his excuse. He hums a merry tune on the way to the bridge. It is their usual meet up point, but Izumi is never the one to contact him first. The initiative always comes from him, not incomprehensible why that is. He wonders if there's something wrong.

When he arrives he sees Izumi at the bridge, next to her a man with short black hair and slender eyes. He seems slightly taller than Oikawa himself at the first sight.

"Hey," she greets him with a gentle smile, and introduces the man next to her. He is three years older than she is. He is kind, loving, and caring. He is so different than Oikawa; he understands why Izumi likes him. Shortly after their meeting her new boyfriend had to leave, he teaches English to high school students who have trouble with the langue after school. He is very talented too, Oikawa notes. Once he is out of sight Izumi turns towards him.

"Haa, congratulations Izu-chan~" he says playfully before she can say anything, but almost directly after his expression changes to something more serious. "You deserve it. He seems like a good man."

"Thank you, Tooru."

"I'll miss you though!" He rubs over the back of his head with his hand, tilting his head to the side.

"No, you won't." She smiles, he has never seen her this cheerful and at ease before. "You won't anymore once you confess."

Oikawa's expression is a bit sour at first, but then he nods. "It's time at last, hm?" _ **  
**_  
"Yes, this has been going on for long enough now. I wish you the best, Tooru." He grabs her by her shoulders and leans in to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for everything."

"Success." They look at each other one last time, then she turns around and walks away from him. A new chapter in her life is about to start for her, it is finally time that he does the same.

* * *

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi stops walking and slowly turns around. In the orange glow from the setting sun he sees his teammate approaching him, his hands waving around in the air as he runs.

"What is going on?" He asks once his friend caught his breath after his long sprint. With his hands on his knees Oikawa is standing before him. "What is so important that you look like you've been running the marathon? I wish you'd put this much effort into your volleyball training."

"No time...for jokes..." He pants. "I need...to tell you something."

Iwaizumi curiously quirks a brow. "Alright."

Oikawa straightens his back, takes a deep breath and looks his best friend straight in the eye. It's now or never. "I love you."

"What?" Iwaizumi no longer look irritated, rather puzzled instead. "What are you talking about? I mean, I care about you too, but..."

"No, not like that! I _love_ you."

"I see. What about your girlfriend?"

His cold and especially calm way of speaking work on Oikawa's nerves. "Let me explain, please. I love _you_ , not her. That was just...like the rest. It meant nothing to me. But I am serious about you! Listen, I understand that you might not feel the same way about me, but I could no longer keep it quiet. I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship for a while now. I can't be just your teammate or best friend anymore. In my head, I want more. That's why I have been behaving so differently around you." Iwaizumi remains silent. He doesn't know why he thought that he had a chance, even if it was for the briefest moment. When he saw Izumi with her boyfriend he thought this would have a happy ending for him too. He should not have been so naive. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I just had to tell you."

Oikawa turns on his heel, ready to run away. He has called enough shame over him already for the day. He can forget about their friendship now. When he's about to take his first steps away from him he feels cold fingers fold around his wrist. "Tooru."

"Eh?" He gets brutally turned over. His best friend behind him is surrounded by a dark aura, which fits perfectly with his gloomy face. "Don't you dare run away from me now, Shittykawa."

* * *

Izumi is cuddled up against her boyfriend on the sofa as her phone vibrates. It's a _snapchat_ from Oikawa. She chuckles when she sees the message. He sent her a _selfie_ of him and Iwaizumi, half-naked in bed together. Oikawa grins at the camera, eyes filled with mischief and joy as he makes a peace sign with his free hand. Iwaizumi looks as grumpy as he always does when Oikawa makes a picture of him.

 _ **[I told him! (**_ ๑ _ **˃̵ᴗ˂̵)**_ و _ **]**_

* * *

 **Please be so kind to leave a review, even if it's just a few words! You'd make my day with it, and I'm very curious about what you think of it!  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Angel**


End file.
